Broken Promise
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: He promised her he'd come home early but, sadly, he wasn't able to keep said promise. However, he must still go home and face his fate. Will Winry stay mad at him? Will Ed be forced to sleep alone? Or...can Ed 'persuade' her to change her mind? ONESHOT!


_**Broken Promise**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own_ FMA_ In Any Way; It is Rightfully Owned and Copyrighted to Hiromu Arakawa.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Minor Crude Language and Lots of Fluff.

**A/N: **This idea has been bugging me for a few days now and I want it get it out of my system before it effects me greatly XD Anyway, it's just a minor story plot with a whole bunch of fluff and some minor angst :3 I haven't written any good EdxWin love lately and thought this could bring me up a little X) Slightly inspired by a fic I read a while back. Hope you all enjoy!

Oh yeah, it's another fic where Ed and Winry are actively together X3

F—M—A

The Sun was beginning to shine through the mostly empty streets of Central that morning. Birds in trees opened their eyes and stretched their small wings to begin the new day as the shadows of the night were being chased away by the light of the burning Sun. Grass sparkled under the new light as the droplets of dew upon them slid ever so slowly down their small, slender blades. The chirping of crickets would cease soon and the people of the city would awake to the sound of their ringing alarm clocks or the burning in their eyes.

An example of this was eighteen-year-old Edward, who shrugged irritably as the light from the Godforsaken Sun had somehow managed to break past the curtain of his and Winry's room and right onto his face. With his back currently facing his blonde mechanic, he turned on his opposite side and wrapped a flesh arm around her small waist, obviously stalling at waking up and trying to stay in bed for as long as he possibly could. He also just liked lying next to Winry; hearing her breathing and steadying his own with hers. He loved having her smell stray into his nostrils; he would grow content off that alone and pull her deeper into his embrace, just as he done a few moments after putting his arm around her. He adored that her body would just fall into his grip, rubbing against his own body and holding the arm that was usually draped or wrapped around her protectively.

For a good ten minutes, he was able to indulge himself a little longer until the Sun began bothering, not only the side of his eyes, but had also landed on Winry's beautiful face. Shrugging, the Elric buried his face into his pillow, trying desperately to stay asleep in this perfect little world he had set up for himself. However, the girl in his arm had different plans. Her azure eyes cracked open slowly; she yawned cutely and silently before stretching an arm and looking to the golden-blonde at her side. She smiled at his sad attempt to stay asleep.

"Good morning, sunshine," she said playfully. He shrugged disdainfully, obviously not amused. Winry chuckled at this and rolled her eyes at him. She then figured he wouldn't fight back if she tried to get out of bed. The moment she tried to sit up, however, Ed's grip tightened around her waist.

"Stay." Winry looked down at him; he had brought his head up a little to glare at her with one golden eye from behind a messy bit of hair, their tensed shape ordering her to obey his command. She laughed again and got back into his embrace; he had become much more demanding ever since they had gotten together. Winry figured it was his way of saying he wanted her close by so he couldn't lose her. It was just another complicated part of him. He wanted physical contact; something to grasp, to let him know this was real and not a dream. It was something they shared at times.

"Feeling clingy today?" she asked sleepily, her eyes resting on his blonde head as she awaited an answer. It was silent for a few moments.

"I just like to have you next to me…" he mumbled in the same tone as he laid his head sideways so he could breath. His eyes opened, half-lidded, and fixed his gaze on her eyes. There was a dreamy look in those golden eyes that matched well with the smile tugging at his lips. Winry rested her right arm next to her head and stared into those mesmerizing eyes. After a while, though, she wondered what he could possibly be so entranced with.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked him.

"Like what?" Edward responded playfully. "I always look at you like this, don't I?" he questioned in the same teasing tone.

"You're a horrible liar, Ed," Winry responded huskily. "Now why are you looking at me?"

"Because I forgot just how pretty you look in the morning." That was a sincere answer which caused Winry to smile and blush. She reached over and ran her fingers though his smooth hair; this caused the Elric to close his eyes and groan pleasantly. Pulling her hand back to its previous place next to her head, she smiled at him as his eyes opened lazily once more and he gave her that dreamy look once again. He seemed quite happy with her today.

The Elric, however, finally took a more active interest; he forced his upper half over her body and leaned down to pull his lips into hers for a kiss. His flesh hand came up and gently caressed her cheek as his eyes stay loosely closed and he continued to explore the wonders of her mouth. Winry ran her fingers, slowly, through his scalp before wrapping her arms around his neck. She loved the feel of his skin; it was warm to the touch and somehow soft, with some old battle scars gracing many parts of his body. They were barely noticeable to others but she knew they were there and she could even locate almost each and every one. With her arms around his neck, her fingers brushed against his shoulders and upper back. She traced some of the scars there, including the one from his Automail surgery so many years ago. Her arm even brushed against his metallic shoulder but she help back a yelp from the cold; she just kissed him more deeply to hide it.

She knew how sensitive he was about his Automail and she didn't want him holding back just because was afraid that his arm was too cold or something. They finally pulled away; that kiss had lasted longer than they thought it would. Breathing heavily through his nose, Ed looked down at his beloved, his face full of love for her but a smile did not show this; the sparkle in his eyes is what explained his compassion. Winry smiled and blushed as he spoke with her through his amazing eyes. A smile still didn't come onto his features but he leaned down again, this time to lay himself on her and bury his face into the crook of her neck.

"I love you," he murmured sweetly. Winry smiled and chuckled slightly at this as she dug her fingers into his scalp, yet again. Softly, she placed a kiss on his forehead and closed her eyes. Her eyes tensed anxiously at what she would ask of him.

"Don't leave today…" she mumbled to him, her voice shaking and desperate. "Stay with me." Edward's relaxed attitude left him; his eyes rolled and he leaned up on his elbows to look his mechanic in the eye.

"You know I can't," he told her. "Mustang's still on my tail about all those damn reports I have to turn in. He wants me there everyday so he can a close eye on me and make sure I'm working on them. And, if that isn't bad enough, I have to do my hours on Patrol in the city," he explained, trying to make the blonde understand that it wasn't so simple. The main problem was that Edward had been demoted since he had joined the Military again; he was appointed Mustang's Second Lieutenant after he had gotten rid of his pocket watch. When he joined again, Mustang said he needed to earn that title once more. Edward was lucky that he was even able to be the man's Lieutenant.

The job paid a lot less but it was enough to survive. He no longer had right to his funding and had to wait for paycheck, just like most others. The work load was anything but easy and, unlike the reports he used to have to make, his work had deadlines that_ had_ to be met unless he wanted to be fired.

Winry shrugged silently and pushed him off of her as she turned her back to him. Ed's eyes saddened at this and he came close to her, putting an arm around her waist once more. Her eyes refused to look at him as they glared at the wall a few feet in front of them. The Elric sympathized and then bury his face into her neck, giving her sweet nuzzles, loving kisses, and gentle love bites.

"What's wrong?" he asked her sadly, pulling his hand beneath her, ahem, _his_ t-shirt to rub her soft tummy. "Why do you want me stay today?" She finally looked up into his eyes before she sighed and looked away again.

"It's just…you've been working late just about every day this month…and, when you _do_ have a day off, you're too tired to even stay awake. We haven't spent any time together in a while…I kinda miss you…" she responded desolately as her arms crossed and she laid her head on her pillow, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. Edward sighed now, too; he knew she was right, he wouldn't deny that. As a matter of fact, he had been hoping for longer time off because how much he wanted to spend some time with her. But, sadly, Mustang said that if he slipped up _just once_, he'd be demoted _again_. Neither he nor Winry needed that. Demotion would mean even _less_ money in Ed's paycheck and _more_ work; much more than what he had now. They could live with what he was getting paid now, as well as the money Winry made from Automail, but Ed knew that anything less than Lieutenant didn't pay as much.

"And," Winry continued suddenly. "I have no customers today…I'm gonna be alone…"

"Call someone to come over…what about Gracia?" he asked her curiously.

"Her and Elicia went out of town yesterday to visit a relative," the Rockbell responded.

"Alphonse?" Edward asked, even though he had a feeling that wouldn't be a possibility; Alphonse had things to do, now that he was seventeen.

"Interviews; he's been job-hunting for a while now, remember?" his beloved responded. Ed shrugged and hung his head irritably. A thought crossed his mind and he looked to Winry with a smile.

"I'll come home early today, how does that sound?" he questioned. He noted that her blue eyes widened slightly and she looked up into his eyes, incidentally ending up nose-to-nose with him. She blushed but brushed it off.

"Really?" she asked him hopefully. Ed smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I promise."

F—M—A

She was going to kill him. She was going to_ mutilate _him. She was going to beat him into a bloody pulp with her wrench and possibly whatever other tool she had in her workbench.

Edward was late. _Late _was an understatement! Panting desperately for breath, the Elric ran back home, his black boots pounding with each step just as he jumped over a few trash cans that had fallen over on the sidewalk. He made it to a street where he stopped briefly to catch his breath and look at the time. Pulling out a pocket watch he had bought for himself, he popped it open and cursed under a breath; it was eleven-thirty-nine. In about twenty minutes, it would be midnight. Ed dropped the pocket watch and leaned on his shoulder on the light post at his side.

"Forgive me, Winry…" he mumbled to himself. He closed his golden eyes and forced back the tears. After a few more minuets, he recollected himself, picked up his watch and continued on his way home, stuffing the watch into his pocket as he began walking. His walk turned into a run eventually and, in a few minutes, he finally made it to the house he and Winry shared. He took a deep breath and fumbled with his keys.

Finally opening the door, he entered and closed the door, locking it afterwards. He stripped away his blue military jacket, revealing the black tank top underneath, and put it on the coat rack in alcove of the entrance. His breathing was slightly uneven as he made his way further into the dark home. He momentarily wondered if his beloved had gotten tired of waiting and simply gone to bed, looking towards the stairs as he did. Then a light flickered on and Edward snapped his head in the direction of the couch in the middle of the living room. On the black-leathered sofa was sitting a very annoyed-looking blonde with blue eyes, wearing an old tank top of his and PJ pants.

Ed gulped silently and breathed heavily. He felt like that undying gaze of hers was going to make him explode. His stomach churned and twisted violently as he tried to think of what to tell her.

"Winry," was all he was able to utter, his voice rattled with anxiousness. The young woman said nothing but her glare intensified. Edward shrugged and looked away from her, ready to accept whatever she'd say to him.

"You're late," she told him venomously. "I thought you promised or did you just say that so that you could just get me off you case?" the blonde questioned him, hatred dripping off every word.

"You know I wouldn't do that, Winry," Edward responded, his eyes falling back on her. "I'm late, I know, and I…I'm sorry."

"You should be!" Winry retorted as she stood up finally, her eyes expressing her aggravation. "I kept telling myself that you were just running a little late…what the hell happened!?" Edward swallowed the lump in his throat before he explained.

"Well," he began. "Not only did I have a workload up the ass but I had to accumulate all my Patrol hours _today_ or else I would be faced with demotion." Winry's glare did not reduce any less at this; it was obvious that she wasn't going to buy it.

"You should've thought about that _before _you made a promise you couldn't keep," she seethed irritably.

"Winry," Ed mumbled as he took a step toward her; he noticed her tense and stopped. "Winry, if you didn't notice, that _was _in the morning; I didn't think today was my damn deadline," he explained, trying to remain calm. The blonde in front of him huffed out a breath and swiftly turned her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest as she did. Ed shrugged sadly before daring to reach his hand to her shoulder. She tensed but she didn't shake him off so the golden-blonde advanced. Placing his opposite hand on her other shoulder, he brought his body closer to hers, bringing his head next to hers; she looked away.

"Hey," he mumbled carefully. "C'mon, Win…you know I would've come earlier if I could've." She huffed out another breath at this, obviously still annoyed with him. Ed smiled, in spite of everything, at the cute face she made when she pouted. His arms slid around her body, bringing her into him completely. Winry widened her eyes slightly and held onto his mismatched arms for balance. Ed smiled more and buried his face into the back of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply and exhaling slowly, causing chills to be sent down his lover's spine. To top it off, he placed a loving kiss upon her neck as well.

"You know I love you." Winry looked at him form the corner of her eye and a small smile graced her features.

"I'm still mad at you," she told him humorously but with a hint of previous anger.

"I'll make it up to you somehow," Edward responded as he continued to kiss her neck lovingly. "That I _can_ promise."

"Really?" Winry questioned with a playful glint in her eye as she pulled away from him, which caused his eyes to droop slightly. "How do you expect to do that?" Ed smiled again and came up to her before pulling her lips into his for a few moments.

"I'll think of something," he told her. Winry chuckled slightly and walked to the stairs.

"Fine," she agreed graciously. "But you sleep alone tonight." Before she could blink, she felt her body being pulled and, soon, she was forced against the nearest wall, her arms pinned to her sides. In front of her, Edward stayed dead serious with a definite glare in his eyes. Her eyes stayed wide at this act; he had never been so assertive, not with her, anyway, and certainly not like this.

"I'm not sleeping alone," he told her, annoyed slightly but with a sinister grin on his features. "Punish me if you want but I'm_ not_ sleeping without you next to me." Winry now smiled playfully.

"But you broke you promise," she told him in the same tone. "You don't deserve to share the same bed as me."

"I thought I said I'd make it up to you," Ed responded with a gleam in his eye. "Do what you want to me; just don't make me sleep alone."

"And why not?" Winry questioned.

"Because I love waking up to you every morning," Edward responded. "Just like I did this morning. I like knowing that you're there, that you're real. I've grown accustomed to your warmth." His body now came closer to her, ready to kiss her. Before his lips met with hers, however, Winry turned her head away, causing Ed to place his lips right on her neck. Not that the Elric particularly minded; this was just as good, by his standards. He smiled as he bit her gently and kissed her neck.

"Persistent, aren't we?" Winry teased, resisting the urge to moan out his name in pleasure.

"You know you love it," Ed responded. "Don't try and hide it."

"Can you at least let my arms go?" Winry asked, wanting to return the favor. The Elric grinned and, leisurely, snaked his arms around her waist. Now with her limbs free, Winry slipped her own arms around his neck and up into his hair. Pulling his hair out of its band, she sent chills down his spine as her slender fingers ran up into his scalp. She heard a silent groan escape from him. Afterwards, she placed her own lips on his neck and also gave him sweet kisses. Soon, their lips met again and the kiss was burning with passion.

Their tongues fought each other for dominance. They never truly parted for, when they tried, one of them would bite down, carefully, on the other's lower lip, almost as if they were begging the other to stay connected before their lips came together once again and the cycle began once again. When they parted completely, Winry set free a shaky breath and Edward smiled playfully. He knew that breath well; she was slowly losing her steadiness and becoming light-headed, having practically sacrificed her breath to him for pleasure.

"Not getting nervous, are you?" he teased as his flesh hand came up to her face and gently glided across her cheekbone. Her azure eyes looked up into his golden ones.

"Ed…" she breathed as her hand came up and gently landed on his lips. The pupil's of her eyes grew, wanting to take in more of the amazing view in front of her. Edward continued grinning as he grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers softly.

"You're cute when you're like this," he told her with half-lidded eyes. Winry smiled and blushed. Her hands came upon his cheeks and she pulled him into another deep kiss.

"I love you," she said in the brief few moments that their lips had parted before kissing again.

F—M—A

**A/N: **Gotta love pure fluff, eh? ;) Please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames ;D Thanks!


End file.
